La extraña vida de la familia Lestrange
by narushizu4ever
Summary: El echo de ser unos mortífagos despiadadados,locos,sadicos,fugitivos de Azcaban y sobre todo siempre felies a su señor no los hace mal padres ¿verdad? N/A: Aquí los Lestrange tienen una hija así que si se preguntaron que tal les iba en paternidad leean
1. Una mañana como cualquier otra

**La extraña vida de la familia Lestrange **

**/...Hola antes que nada soy nueva en esta sección y no me he leído ni visto mucho de Harry Potter, solo detalles que me interesan, pero quería probar suerte :D/ **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling quien en estos momentos esta nadando en dinero mientras yo sigo pobretona, ¡Pero eso sí, aquí puse que el matrimonio Lestrange tiene una hija y esa orgullosamente digo si es de mi propiedad: D! **

**Capitulo 1: Una mañana como cualquier otra**

El sol se asomaba en la mansión Lestrange, y como siempre la misma rutina comenzaba. Ellos bajaban en silencio las escaleras, pero eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para que los elfos de servidumbre los escucharan y la sangre de los pobres empezara a helarse. Ellos sabían cuál era la penitencia si había algún fallo en el desayuno; bueno, en realidad en todo lo que se refiere a servir a los Lestrange.

"_Si hay algún fallo, por minúsculo que sea, hare que el responsable se arrepienta…"_ esa era la amenaza que les había dado la señora de la casa el primer día que fue nombrada como ama y señora del lugar.

Los pobres aún recordaban la feliz época de soltería de Rodolphus, que si bien el tampoco toleraba la impertinencia de los elfos, al menos era un poco mas paciente con ellos. Además, el joven se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los bares y clubs nocturnos emborrachándose con sus amigos o flirteando con las mujeres del local, por lo que no tenían que soportarlo muy a menudo.

Pero todo eso cambio en cuanto conoció a Bellatrix Black, la poderosa hechicera de la influyente Noble y Antigua casa de los Black. Ella era cruel, sádica, despiadada e inflexible en tantas cosas. A veces los elfos se preguntaban si había algo o alguien en este mundo que la hiciera actuar de manera un poco más humana. Cuando el matrimonio entro a la cocina ya todo estaba listo y en orden para que ellos pudieran empezar el día.

Los ojos de ambos recorrieron meticulosamente la mesa, los pobres elfos apretaban con fuerza las charolas de plata entre sus manos, su cuerpo temblando del nerviosismo.

-Hmp. – sonó de la boca de bruja mientras tomaba asiento, y los elfos se relajaron suspirando discretamente con alivio.

Al parecer ella quería empezar su mañana torturando a alguna de las pobres criaturas que tenían la desdicha de servirle, pero su esposo le había ordenado hace ya tiempo dejar de torturar a los pobres sin razón. Y no es porqué a él le importara esas inmundas alimañas, no, claro que no, es porque si su esposa seguía dañándolos con sus hechizos, poco a poco, todos y cada uno de ellos perecerían y eso sería contratar más, dando como resultado un despilfarro de dinero que bien podría ser utilizado en algo mas beneficioso que en esas patéticas criaturas.

Rodolphus tomo asiento en frente de su mujer y empezó a degustar los alimentos en silencio sepulcral, su mujer igualmente siguiéndole. Así pasaron los minutos, ambos callados y disfrutando de aquel desayuno, el hombre ojeaba el diario _"El Profeta" _ mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja, y su mujer comía un poco del pastel de carne **(1)** al que estaba tan acostumbrada a degustar pues era su platillo favorito. Ignoraron el hecho de escuchar pasos silenciosos bajar por la escalera, de donde se asomó una chica de estatura promedio y ojos color café. Su cabello en un tono más oscuro, y lo más notorio en su persona era su gran sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Buenos días, padre y madre. – saludo educada y dulcemente.

-Hasta que te levantas, engendro. – gruño su madre, sin voltear a verla.

-Veo que hoy te levantaste de buenas, querida madre. – Le respondió sin mostrar molestia en su rostro.

-Cierra la boca o te dejo sin comer. – mascullo en respuesta, la frialdad de sus ojos posándose en su figura.

La chica río en respuesta, para después dirigirle una mirada a su padre – "El profeta", ¿eh? – Musito al aire – ¿Ya leyeron la noticia de que encontraron a unos miembros del ministerio de magia muertos y sin algunas partes del cuerpo esta mañana? Según esto la masacre ocurrió ayer en la madrugada y no se encontró evidencias de quien lo hizo, pero según fue más de una persona. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuvieron anoche? – les cuestionó fingiendo inocencia.

Bellatrix la miro con el ceño fruncido –. Eso no es de tu incumbencia, engendro. – Sin embargo, sonrió sádicamente –. Pero eres una Lestrange, futura servidora de nuestro señor. Si tanto quieres saber, nosotros fuimos quienes los matamos. Lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutando ver como su sangre se derramaba por el piso, disfrutando verlos gritar en agonía. – describió lentamente, escrudiñando a su hija con la mirada.

Ella volvió a reír secamente. – Eso suena tan divertido, aunque no sé porque matan a los del ministerio, ellos no tienen el poder suficiente como para vencerlos. Además van ustedes dos, ¿qué pasa, querida madre? ¿Necesitas ayuda de alguien para vencer a unos patéticos estirados? Tal vez la edad ya te está afectando –. Se burló viéndola fríamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Cállate, maldita mocosa! - chillo histérica, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, su varita en alto para forma la maldición asesina - ¿Te crees muy lista como para desafiar a tu madre? Bien, veamos cómo te defiendes de esto, engendro! ¡Avara Kada...! - su hechizo fue interrumpido por la mano de su esposo, que le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza.

-Déjala, Bellatrix, no podemos permitir que una sangre pura muera. Ella será un sirviente de Lord Voldemort. – Le recordó impasible.

-Además, si mal no recuerdo, yo soy su única hija. Es decir, si yo muero, ¿Quién se encargaría de que nuestra familia perdurara? Nymphamadora es una asquerosa descendiente de mestizos, y "Malfofo" es un niñito llorón que avergüenza a la Noble familia Black. Así que adelante madre, mátame y acaba con la única lo bastante inteligente para seguir con nuestro gran legado. – le recordó orgullosa de su herencia.

Bellatrix la miro con odio, pero bajo la varita con desgane. La mocosa tenía razón, no podía arriesgar el linaje de la Noble y Antigua casa de los Black, ya había suficiente con los hijos de sus "hermanas", sin embargo, alzo la varita una vez más, apuntándola a la cara de su hija -. Te salvaste, engendro. Pero si vuelves a hablarme así, te arrancare las cuerdas vocales y te hare el Cruciatus hasta que supliques por piedad. – le amenazo.

Su hija, tomándolo sin importancia, volvió a reír. – Madre, tu siempre tan impulsiva ¿no? – Le sonreía divertida, nunca le parecieron atemorizantes las amenazas de su madre. Y la mayoría de las veces presenciaba o se enteraba de los crímenes de sus padres que nunca le dejaban de emocionar.

-Lárgate de aquí, mocosa insolente. No quiero ver tu asquerosa presencia frente a mí. – siseo con furia, apretando fuertemente los puños –. No comerás por el día de hoy, no creo que te haga falta, ¿verdad? – la fulmino con la mirada y se fue a paso rápido de ahí.

-Bueno, no importa. Comer es una pérdida de tiempo, prefiero entrenar, así me volveré una mortífera antes que "Malfofo" y estaré al servicio de nuestro señor. – Le contesto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

Bellatrix paró un momento, y miro por el rabillo del ojo a su hija. Sonrió, solo para ella, sin que nadie la viera, de forma torcida y un tanto orgullosa. Podía ser un engendro y una mocosa insolente, pero al menos la complacía saber que sería una sirvienta leal a su Señor, y con eso bastaba para reconocerla como su hija, no importara cuanto la odiara.

Rodolphus le dirigió una mirada a su hija y otra por donde había salido su esposa. Rodo los ojos y se volvió a sentar, abriendo nuevamente _"El profeta",_ sin duda alguna, había sido una mañana común y corriente en su familia.

**¿Continuara?...**

**/Y es así como yo me imagino a los Lestrange como "familia" xD ¡Oh vamos no me salí de personaje en cuanto a Bellatrix, yo no me la imagino como madre cariñosa jajajaja y Rodolphus…well de ese wey yo no se mucho xD pero siempre lo pintan serio, intelectual y obvio más cuerdo que Bella jajaja y lo de porqué tienen una hija…¡Oh vamos gente Los Black tiene a Draco y los Tonks a Nymphomadora (suena a pomada xD) así que los Lestrange merecen algo! ¿Y además no amaron a Iracebeth? Si es un amor para esta familia xD./**

**Bueno este no será el ultimo capitulo de este fic…Bueno lo será si los fans de Harry *señala a los lectores de este fic* no me dejan reviews o me dicen de una forma nada amable que mi fic es un asco UwU no me afectan criticas así pero es que siento que les fallare a los potterfanatícos TwT. **

**(1): Como pueden ver aquí pongo que Bellatrix gusta degustar de los pasteles de carne, eso se debe a que bueno…yo no me la imagino desayunando algo muy "ligth" por así decirlo y lo de los pasteles lo considere apropiado ya que me base en la profesión de un personaje de la peli "Swenny Toad" quien fue interpretado por Helena Boham Carter misma actriz de Bellatrix…¿así o más apropiado? xD **

_**Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta:**__ Tsukimine12 quien además de corregir me ayuda con varios dialogos así que creo que será co-creadora :3_


	2. Reunión en la mansión Lestrange

**La extraña vida de la familia Lestrange**

**/Bueno lo prometido es deuda dije que subiría esto con 5 reviews o después de poner continuación a uno de mis fics ¡¿Y adivinen que? Los 5 reviews ganaron primero demostrando mi holgazanería como escritora xD/ **

**Discraimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio yo hubiera echo que él quedara con Cho Chang, Luna o hasta con Hermaine y obviamente Bellatrix seguiría viva y asesinando con su maravillosa persona ¡Pero la cruel J.K Rowling me jodio la poca fantasía de la saga U.U y ni siquiera me pago por mi pobre sufrimiento!**

**Capitulo 2: Reunión en la mansión Lestrange**

Los Elfos caminaban agitados por toda la residencia Lestrange, cargando comida o limpiando todo a su paso. Bellatrix miraba todo con ojo crítico, gritándoles a los elfos cuando algo le parecía mal. Todo eso siendo observado por la mirada irritada de Iracebeth.

-Madre, ¿para que es esta reunión familiar? Ni que nuestra familia fuera tan grande. Únicamente vendrían mis tíos Narcissa y Lucius junto a "Malfofo" ya que los demás están muertos oh...– Se pauso unos momentos e hizo lo que parecería una mueca de asco –. Son unos asquerosos traidores. – Refiriéndose a sus otros tíos.

-El Señor Tenebroso vendrá, engendro. Tenemos que darle una buena reunión para que quede satisfecho con nuestros servicios. Como futura sirviente debes entender eso. – Gruño – ¡Y los asquerosos traidores no son nuestra familia!

-Oh, ¿el Señor Tenebroso vendrá? – Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa – ¡Pero qué alegría, es la primera vez que lo conoceré! Papá y tú siempre hablan de él. – miro su brazo derecho con cierto brillo en los ojos, imaginando que por fin tendría la marca de maldición que tanto había querido...por fin sería una mortifaga.

-Así es, es un privilegio que venga a esta casa. Espero que le des una buena impresión, Iracebeth, la familia Black siempre ha sido sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso, y ninguna hija mía será una traidora o una mala sirviente. – frunció el ceño –. Por tu propio bien espero que el Señor Tenebroso te haga la marca y te conviertas en una leal mortifica. Oh, si no. – la varita en su mano brillo amenazante –. Te eliminare de este mundo.

-Cumpliré todas tus expectativas, querida madre. Pues aunque aún no sea una mortifaga mi mayor placer es servir y obedecer tanto a al Señor Tenebroso como a la familia Lestrange. – le respondió haciendo reverencia a su madre.

-Más te vale, engendro. – Bellatrix sonrió torcidamente con orgullo –. Aunque me alegra escuchar esas palabras, Iracebeth. Espero que me hagas decir que eres un orgullo para nuestra familia. – asintió y siguió preparando lo necesario para la reunión, es decir, gritarles a los elfos.

Cuando su madre se había retirado la chica suspiro con pesar. Odiaba las reuniones, ya que por ello tendría que arreglarse, y hacer eso era hacer algo que ella odiaba con toda su alma, y con lo único que ella sufría: Modificarse el peinado.

Sí, es verdad, era algo tonto. Pero...su peinado era una obra maestra que requería total perfección – según ella –, y cambiar aunque sea un poco la hacía enfurecer. Aún recordaba aquél día el día en que su madre la llamo por su nombre y no con un título despectivo como solía hacerlo, fue el día en que uno de los elfos le había sin querer recortado uno de sus mechones, y aunque no era notorio, para ella sí lo era. Ese día hubo un extraño olor a quemado durante toda la casa y del elfo ya no se supo nada nunca más.

-Acabemos con esto. – dijo con odio, mirando al peine para después deslizarlo sobre su cabello.

Luego de un rato de haberse peinado y, por supuesto, modificado su cabello luciéndolo suelto pero ondulado y radiante, no pudo evitar sentir asco de ella misma...adiós perfecto cabello. Se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, eso a ella le encantaba, pues aparte de que tenía cierta manía por ellos, las compras eran una de las pocas cosas que compartían su madre y ella de buena gana.

-¡Engendro, baja ahora mismo! – grito Bellatrix.

Suspiro y se dio una última mirada en el espejo, sí que odiaba su imagen. Bueno, al menos Malfofo vendría, tendría a su _"amado"_ primito con el cual _"jugar",_ sin olvidar que pronto vendría el Señor Tenebroso y ella tendría su amada marca de servidumbre hacia él. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras elegantemente, luciendo el finísimo vestido azul real que sus padres le habían comprado.

-Hasta que bajas, engendro. – fue el saludo que le dedico su madre –. Más vale que te comportes y seas respetuosa con nuestro señor. – Y, como si adivinara sus intenciones, agrego: –. Con tu primo puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, solo asegúrate de no dar mala impresión al señor.

-Tranquila, madre, yo no fui educada en una casa de tontos descerebrados como _"Malfofo" _y _"la otra"_ yo si se comportarme. – Le respondía refiriéndose a sus primos.

Su madre sonrió, satisfecha. – Eso espero, engendro. Si demuestras lo que has dicho, quizá, solo quizá, te demos el privilegio de ver el resto del cuerpo de un sangre sucia. – sonrió sádicamente.

-Espero que sea una que valga la pena. Como la de esos traidores Weasley o de su amiguita Muglee. – le dijo con su sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro, pero mostrando en sus ojos ese brillo por el sadismo que tanto distinguía a su madre.

-Hnn, no esperaba menos de mi hija. – Sonrió, y el timbre de la casa sonó entonces. Rápidamente un elfo corrió a abrir la puerta, y por el corredor apareció la familia Malfoy. Bellatrix le sonrió a su hermana –. Narcissa, llegas a tiempo.

-No iba a darme la vergüenza de llegar después del Amo Oscuro, sería una falta de respeto hacerlo esperar. – contesto fríamente.

-Sí, sí, tu siempre tan puntual. – Rodo los ojos y miro a su hija –. Salúdalos, engendro.

-Tía Cissy. – le dijo cariñosamente, pues ella se lo había pedido desde hace mucho ya que era su única sobrina –. Tío Lucius. – Saludó formal –.Malfofo. – Dijo con un tono de burla y superioridad.

Lucius vio minuciosamente a su sobrina. – Se parece a ti, Bellatrix. – comento fríamente con tono de asco.

Ella rio –. Tomare eso como un cumplido. – miro a Draco –. Aunque Draco es igualito a ti, Lucius. Es igual de tonto y presumido como tú. – dijo con veneno.

-E inútil. – susurro su hija siguiendo con su imborrable sonrisa de "dulzura".

-¿Que has dicho gusana asquerosa? – le pregunto enfurecido su primo, que al igual que todos había escuchado el "murmullo" de Iracebeth.

-¿Además eres sordo o es que te caíste de tu escoba? – río dulce y venenosamente, tono que siempre la había distinguido. – Te dije i-n-u-t-í-l. – repitió calmada y haciendo énfasis en cada una de esas palabras.

Bellatrix se carcajeo, y le mando una mirada aprobatoria a su hija. Narcissa la fulmino con la mirada y hablo –. Es igual de insolente que tú, ¿no, Bella? – comento fríamente, y su hermana solo sonrió de lado.

-Solo reconoce lo que es cierto, Cissy. – la tomo de la mano y le hizo sentarse, dejando a los dos primogénitos solos.

-Y me imagino que Potter te volvió a dar una paliza en...todo, ¿no? – rompió el silencio ella, y lo observo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hnn...Solo tiene suerte. – le respondió el rubio.

Genial, ahora no solo tendría que aguantar las burlas de su prima, sino que ahora eran referentes a su archienemigo.

Iracebeth río por lo bajo –. Yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú con tu misioncita de vigilar a Potter. – le espeto.

Draco sonrío –. Genial, primita, pero hay un pequeño problema...a ti el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera te conoce. – Le recordó para presumirle claramente que él tenía el privilegio de servirle.

Iracebeth lo miro con odio, pero luego su expresión facial se calmó. – Bueno, regocíjate mientras puedas, porque en cuanto yo lo conozca, será tu fin. Si mal no recuerdo, yo siempre he sido mejor que tú en todo. – contratado ella.

-Es porque tienes a la tía Bellatrix enseñándote magia que es ya para grado avanzado. – Le recordó a lo que ella sonrió y empezó a dirigirse al comedor –. Al menos mi madre me ama. – Le restregó.

La chica se paró en seco un momento y se quedó ahí, dándole la oportunidad a su primo de irse con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡Desmaius! – grito sacando su varita y lanzándole el encantamiento aturdidor a su primo.

Bellatrix y Narcissa voltearon abruptamente ante el llamado del hechizo. Bellatrix miro impasible como aturdía a su primo, mientras Narcissa chillaba y corría tras su hijo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, mocosa? - chillo fuera de sí, levantando a su hijo que seguía aturdido. Bellatrix la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy la única que puede llamarla con insultos, Narcissa – gruño con enojo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de rencor, sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos –. ¡Tu hija hirió a su mi niño! ¿No piensas decir nada?

Bellatrix se mostró impasible, mirando desinteresadamente a su hijo –. Seguramente tu hijo le hizo algo a mi engendro como para que le lanzara ese hechizo. Deberías cuidar más sus modales, Cissy. – se mofo cruzándose de brazos.

Narcissa la ignoro – ¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?

Draco no reaccionaba, pero se le oía respirar.

-Tía, la verdad que no entiendo cuál es el problema. Es decir, solo jugábamos, y Draco como alumnito aplicado de Hogwarts que es, bien pudo contraatacar el hechizo, así que no fue mi culpa. – se excusaba encogiéndose de hombros la chica –. Además...cualquiera sabe que te tienes que cuidar la espalda en todo momento, nunca debes bajar la guardia. –agrego.

-El engendro tiene razón, Cissy. – sonrió Bellatrix socarronamente –. Tu hijo no aplicó los más obvio y básico de los mortifaga, o de cualquier mago. ¿Es eso lo que le enseñas a tu hijo?

-Cierra la boca, Bellatrix. – gruño fríamente, sentándose y apoyando a Draco en su regazo.

-Si lo sigues mimando tanto nunca se convertirá en un buen sirviente para el Señor Oscuro, ni buen mago, y dudo que se convierta en un hombre. – Sonrío calmadamente la joven –Pero bueno, siempre es mejor tener una niña, ¿no? – sonreía –. Si gustas le puedo prestar un poco de mi maquillaje, ya sabes...para que se vea _"bonita"._

Bellatrix rio con fuerza, y su tía la fulmino con la mirada –. Si, eres igual de insolente que tu madre. Pequeña mocosa, ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron nada de principios y modales?

-Humm. – Pensó unos instantes –. Sí, pero me enseñaron que solo lo puedo mostrar con gente superior a mí. – expreso orgullosa.

Narcissa abrió la boca indignada, mientras su madre la miraba con diversión. – ¡Eres una imprudente, mocosa! – chillo histérica, sacando su varita y apuntándola a su sobrina. Pero Bellatrix se levantó rápidamente, sacando su varita y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hija, Narcissa! – gruño con fuerza –. Yo soy su madre ¡y la única con derecho a amenazarla o intentar quitarle la vida!

-Oigan ustedes, ya basta. Están dando un espectáculo penoso. –Ordeno Lucius seriamente, apareciendo con Rodolphus que hasta ahora solo habían observado en silencio desde el comedor.

-Bellatrix, ya basta. – Le ordeno Rodolphus.

Ambas bajaron sus varitas, sin dejar de retarse con la mirada, el ambiente tenso inundando el lugar.

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez, todos sabían quién era.

-Lord Voldemort. – susurro Narcissa.

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor, y Bellatrix, apartando al elfo que iba dispuesto a abrir, se alisó el vestido negro y abrió la puerta, revelando la imponente presencia del señor tenebroso.

-Mi señor, que honor es tenerlo en nuestra casa. No hay placer más grande que el tener su presencia aquí. – Hizo una inclinación –. Adelante, por favor.

-Ah, mi querida Bellatrix, me alegra saber que una fiel sirvienta preste su humilde morada para su señor. – paso al lado de la mortifaga, tras él, Colagusano caminando como perrito faldero tras su señor. Bellatrix le dio una mirada de asco, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ella los guio hasta el comedor, donde todos al ver su figura, se levantaron y se inclinaron ante él.

-Mi señor. – hablo Rodolphus –. Es un gran honor que haya venido-alago-

-Mi señor...– interrumpió Lucius –. Lamento que tenga que poner un pie en esta casa y no en nuestra mansión.

Rodolphus le envió una mirada envenenada, pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.

-Ah, mi querido Lucius. No te sientas ofendido de que esta reunión no haya sido en tu mansión. – hablo con su siempre voz serena –. Pero mis más fieles sirvientes merecían tener el honor de que yo estuviera aquí.

Rodolphus le mando una discreta mirada de victoria a Lucius, y el arrugo la boca.

A la joven Lestrange, que hasta el momento había permanecido desapercibida por el mago tenebroso, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no era notoria ya que aún inclinada en señal de respeto. El Señor Tenebroso daba miedo con su sola presencia, pero a ella no parecía importarle, es más, la calmaba y a la vez emocionaba bastante.

-Pero si es el joven Draco. – Hablo nuevamente, mirando al primogénito Malfoy –. Espero que te estés preparando para ser un mortifago. – Pero él no le respondió pues seguía aturdido – ¿Porque no le responder a tu señor? – frunció el ceño.

Narcissa alzo la vista de inmediato, mostrándose claramente nerviosa –. No es su culpa, mi señor. La hija de mi hermana lo hechizo.

-¿Bellatrix tiene una hija? – pregunto interesado.

Bellatrix rápidamente se acercó, posando sus manos en los hombros de la niña. – Así, mi señor, eh esperado esta reunión para preséntale a su próxima sirvienta, Iracebeth Lestrange.

Él se acercó con lentitud, mirándola de pies a cabeza. – Así que tú eres su hija, espero que me sirva con lealtad y que seas poderosa. – dijo.

Iracebeth vio a su madre como diciéndole _"¿Ya puedo hablar?"_ a lo que ella asintió, así que se dirigió a la cara de Voldemort, para luego cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

– Iracebeth Lestrange, 12 años de edad, sangre pura, hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, Slytherin de corazón, y acabare con esos asquerosos sangre sucia y le serviré fielmente. Si quiere una prueba de mi poder, yo fui la que le hizo eso a "Malfofo". – le informo con tranquilidad sin ninguna gota de nerviosismo.

Como se notaba que sus padres la habían preparado para este momento.

Ambos padres le sonrieron discretamente con orgullo, y Voldemort asintió con la cabeza. – Para ser tu primer encuentro con tu próximo amo no se ha notado ninguna gota de nerviosismo, me has dejado satisfecho, Iracebeth, espero que cumplas fielmente mis expectativas y no cometas ningún error.

-Yo no soy una Malfoy. – Se mofo despectivamente, viendo a aquella familia.

Los Malfoy la miraron con el ceño fruncido. – Mi señor, es obvio que esta chiquilla es una imprudente y no sabe de lo que habla. – dijo Lucius, pero el ademan de su señor lo callo.

-¿Cómo fue que su hijo termino así? – señalo al rubio.

-Fue sencillo... – Vio a uno de los elfos que salían seguramente a comprar alguna cosa necesaria – ¡Desmaius! – exclamo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El elfo cayo aturdido y debido a su frágil cuerpo estaba más débil de lo que debía. Rodolphus miro sorprendido a su hija sabía que en segundo grado se practicaba ese hechizo pero ella lo ejecuto a la perfección como si ya conociera esa técnica desde antes. De seguro su esposa tendría algo que ver.

Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha con resultado, y le dio un leve apretón al hombro de su hija.

Voldemort igualmente miro al elfo. – Eso es impresionante, un hechizo de nivel dos perfeccionado, sin duda alguna estas bien entrenada y eres muy poderosa. Miro a la mujer detrás de ella. – Bellatrix, sin duda alguna haz echo un buen trabajo.

Ella sonrió y le hizo una inclinación. – La eh estado preparando con fervor, mi señor, para que pronto se convierta en una maga poderosa digna para ser su sirvienta y de su confianza, será una leal mortifaga que eliminara a los sangre sucia y a los muggles. – miro a su hija. – ¿No es cierto, Iracebeth?

-Claro que sí, madre. Ni siquiera notarán que estuvieron aquí. – Le sonrío dulcemente.

Voldemort asintió. – Sin duda alguna, una niña sangre pura. Espero me seas fiel. Ahora, eh esta encontrando mucho movimiento por parte de los sangre sucia y los traidores, joven Malfoy, ¿no ha descubierto algo sobre el señor Potter? – miro a Draco.

-Lo dudo mi señor. – Intervino Iracebeth – Malfofo no puede ni ver los ataques a corta distancia más básicos, así que menos podría espiar al tonto del joven Potter. – comento con diversión.

-¿Ese es el caso, Joven Malfoy? – Camino con lentitud hacia él – ¿No puedes comandar con la simple orden de mantener vigilado al niño Potter?

-N-No señor yo...– Dijo nervioso el chico, que por fin había salido de su aturdimiento.

-¡Oh, vamos Malfofo! Si mal no recuerdo hace unas horas que hablamos solos, tú me confirmaste que Potter te dio una paliza en...– se paró a pensar, poniendo un dedo bajo su boca, antes de sonreír con crueldad – ¡En todo! y yo misma he sido testigo en la escuela. – expreso con voz algo alterada su prima.

-¿Eso es cierto, joven Malfoy? – Pregunto Voldemort – ¿El joven Potter, un traidor, un mestizo, te vence a ti? ¿¡Un sangre pura, un sirviente del Señor Oscuro? – Vio su varita – Quizá...no merezcas la marca tenebrosa, quizá deba eliminarte. – Le apunto con ella – ¿Tienes alguna explicación a tus fallos, Joven Malfoy?

-No señor...bueno, si, es solo que Dumbledore lo protege...– se excusó él.

-Ah, Dumbledore, claro. – Bajo la varita –. Ese viejo siempre se mete en mi camino y mis planes, no me sorprende que proteja al chico. Te has salvado, Joven Malfoy, pero espero mejores resultados de ti.

-¿Saben? Siempre que mi madre y yo vamos de compras y vemos vestidos que nos gustan y unas señoras los quieren, entonces nosotras...las eliminamos. – explicaba Iracebeth sonriente y dando giros a su varita.

Voldemort la vio con interés. – ¿Es eso cierto, joven Iracebeth?-inquirió el-

Colagusano, detrás de su amo, habló.

-Señor, ¿porque no deja que la chica se encargue del chico Potter? Seguro que haría un mejor trabajo que el niño Malfoy. – Comento con su sonrisa de ratón.

Los Malfoy lo miraron frialdad, y Narcissa se aventuro a hablar: –. Estoy seguro de que Draco, puede, Mi señor. Solo hay que darle otra oportunidad.

Voldemort lo medito un poco. – Si, es posible, le daré al joven Malfoy una nueva oportunidad, pero si me falla, la joven Iracebeth se encargara del chico Potter. – alzo su varita –. Y lo eliminare de este mundo.

-Gracias, mi señor, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. – Le garantizaba Lucius, apretando duramente el hombro de su hijo.

Quien mostraba una expresión de miedo sabiendo cual podría llegar a ser su futuro.

-Espero que así sea, Lucius. – hablo Voldemort –. Y espero que usted, Joven Iracebeth, se convierta en una digna Slytherin y me sirva fielmente.

-Soy hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, no espere nada salvo perfección de mí. – le contesto cortés y orgullosamente.

Ambos padres le sonrieron, orgullosos y satisfechos. Voldemort asintió. – Muy bien entonces, hablemos de lo que importa...-

La reunión hablo sobre los movimientos de los mortifagos y el próximo ataque a Hogwarts, y por fin, después de llegar la noche, Lord Voldemort se fue retirando por el corredor.

-Ya lo sabe, joven Malfoy, espero resultados gratos de usted.-

El rubio asintió asustado.

Iracebeth miro con decepción su mano, ella esperaba que le dieran esa marca. Solo imagínense, si la tenía sería un orgullo enorme para sus padres, ya que ellos la obtuvieron al terminar la escuela. Tendría poder, infundiría miedo y lo más importante, palabras de reconocimiento maternas que tanto quería.

-Joven Iracebeth. – Llamo Lord Voldemort de pronto, y ella alzo la mirada –. Espero que continúes por el buen camino de la sangre pura, y pronto te conviertas en una de mis leales mortifagas. Si no me fallas, te será dado el privilegio de llevar la marca oscura y el servirme, quizá antes de tiempo. – Siguió caminando.

Bellatrix lo siguió y le abrió la puerta de la casa. – Le aseguro no se arrepentirá, Mi señor-

-Eso espero, Bellatrix. Tu eres de mis más fieles sirvientes, espero tu hija también lo sea. – Se retiró y Bellatrix volvió al comedor con una sonrisa torcida de suficiencia.

-Yo…– La chica tomo aire –. Espero haberla enorgullecido a usted y al señor Lestrange hoy. – Hizo reverencia a su madre educadamente y aparentando tranquilidad.

-Hnn. – Miro a su hermana menor, y le sonrió – ¿Que te pareció eso, querida hermana? Es mejor que tu lindo niño comienza a actuar como un verdadero mortifago, sirviente de nuestro señor, o terminara siendo una vergüenza más para nuestra familia.

Narcissa la miro desafiante, y se levantó junto a su familia, caminando por el corredor. – Ya veremos quién es la vergüenza, querida hermana.

La familia Malfoy se fue, dejando a los Lestrange solos. La chica permaneció inclinada, sin mirar a nadie, con el cuerpo levemente tenso.

-Iracebeth...– llamo su madre.

-¿Si? – Respondió algo tensa.

Su madre la miro, y le coloco una mano sobre su hombro, levantándola levemente. Y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa torcida, pero que tanto ella como su mirada delataban orgullo y satisfacción.

– Me has enorgullecido el día de hoy. No esperaba menos de mi hija, no puedo esperar por ver la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo. – Le poso la mano en la cabeza y subió la escaleras con tranquilidad y la misma sonrisa.

Rodolphus también le sonrió, y le coloco la mano en la cabeza. – Lo has hecho bien, Iracebeth. – Siguió el camino de su esposa, dejando a su primogénita sola en el comedor.

La castaña suspiro de alivio oír a sus padres y más a su madre decirle esas palabras de aliento. Era un verdadero placer, se sentía feliz, y no como su sonrisa de todos los días, esta no tenía ningún toque de demencia...

_Esta era real. _

**/¿Les gusto? A mi compañera Tsukimine12 y a mi nos gusto escribirlo, Aunque ella dijo que Bella quedo como que muy…tranquilita jajaja pero well yo le dije que tenía que quedar medio dócil porque pues aquí estaba el calvito y tenía que actuar como la perrita (o zorrita) faldera que es xD ¿Por cierto les gusto la relación tan hermosa que tiene Ira con Draco? Jajaja siempre decimos Nico y yo que este fic hace que adoremos nuestra relación familiar y ¿ustedes que opinan?./ **


	3. Baratas y masacres

**La extraña vida de la familia Lestrange**

**/¡Hey yo de vuelta!…y de nuevo no subo un nuevo capitulo de un fic diferente…chin ya estoy quedando mal ¿no creen?...bueno al menos con ustedes Potterfans (¿oh más bien Slytherianos? xD) no quedo tan mal…/ **

**Discraimer: Si yo fuera la mujer que escribió este libro seria archirequetemillonaria y ya estaría despilfarrando fortuna mujajaja…pero no solo soy una pobre adolecente con sueños de vivir en Europa U.U**

**Capitulo 3: Baratas y masacres **

Iracebeth se asomó nerviosamente por el comedor, donde su madre se encontraba sentada. Apretó el periódico en su mano, y avanzo hasta donde su madre estaba.

-Madre...emm… bueno, yo...– Murmuraba con pena la joven Lestrange.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, engendro? – Pregunto su madre viéndola con aburrimiento.

Su hija le señalo el periódico, donde había unas ofertas en las tiendas de moda del centro comercial. Bellatrix vio con interés el periódico, alzando una ceja.

-Ofertas en ropa y zapatos. Hnn...– Murmuro pensativa –. No suena nada mal.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba si… bueno, tal vez...–. Tartamudeaba la castaña –. Además, hay descuento si van madre e hija y...bueno…– Trataba de explicar miserablemente.

-Ya está, engendro. – Se levantó de la silla –. Tu y yo iremos de compras, pasaremos por el banco de esos estúpido duendes y nos iremos a la tiendas. – Sentencio –. Apúrate, que si no tendremos que desintegrar más gente, aunque eso no es un problema. – Sonrió torcidamente.

-Ya estoy lista, madre. – le indico.

Usaba un conjunto de una falda negra con cuadros negro, verde y café, zapatos cafés, mayas negras y una blusa camiseta de manga larga negra, joyería dorada y lo que destacaba era una pulsera dorada con forma de serpiente que era perteneciente a la familia Black por generaciones.

Bellatrix sonrió y se acercó hacia la chimenea, sacando unos polvos fluu –. Apúrate, engendro.

Ella se apresuró y se puso junto a su madre, sonriéndole dulcemente. Bellatrix lanzo los polvos fluu, ambas desaparecieron en una nube de polvo verde.

Reaparecieron en el enorme espacio de color blanco que era el banco, los pequeños duendes caminaban de un lado a otro o revisaban los documentos frente a ellos.

Ambas caminaron hasta el centro donde estaba el jefe del banco. – ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que abras mi caja ahora, enano. – Declaro Bellatrix cruzándose de brazos –. Rápido, que no tengo todo el día.

-Madre...emm, yo… bueno... ¿Está bien que tu estés aquí? –Le hablo preocupada, pero aún con esa sonrisa suya –. Es decir, estamos en público y bueno, ya sabes lo de aquella _"escapadita"_ de _"ese lugar"_ y quien eres...

-Engendro, ah ellos lo único que le importa son los clientes, ellos son criaturas que no están de ningún lado, y te prestan sus servicios a cambio de un pequeño...intercambio. – Sonrió maliciosamente –. Le ofrecí algo que no es capaz de rechazar, y si me delata... – lo miro amenazante –. Sabe lo que pasara.

-E-Eh, sí. Siempre es un gusto tener a una dama tan distinguida como usted aquí, Señora Lestrange. – Titubeo tembloroso el pobre y luego se volteó a ver a la niña – ¿Y quién es este encanto de jovencita? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a Iracebeth.

-Mi nombre es Iracebeth Lestrange de la Antigua y Noble casa de los Black. Estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi madre. – Le ofreció la mano –. Así que espero que nos empezamos a llevar muy bien. – Se la estrecho con tal fuerza que se oía el crujir de los huesos del anciano.

Bellatrix sonrió con aprobación a su hija, y miro de nuevo a Goblins. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas a entregarnos el dinero? – Frunció el ceño.

-S-Si, enseguida, Señora Lestrange. – Obedeció alejándose de las mujeres.

-Hnn... ya era hora.

El Duende corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero debido a su avanzada edad y al saco de dinero se resbalaba un poco con el brillante piso del lugar.

-Inútil. – Mascullo cruzada de brazos –. Bien, dámelo.

-S-Si, aquí lo tiene. – Tartamudeo el pobre entregándole el dinero.

-Hnn. – Se lo arrebato y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida –. Camina, engendro.

-Enseguida, madre. – Le respondió mientras esta salía, para luego voltearse a ver a Goblins –. No se preocupe, entiendo que la edad afecte tal vez debería...tomarse una vacaciones – Le sonrío sádicamente, mirándolo de forma helada.

-¿A-Ah que se refiere? – Preguntaba el anciano.

-Ah esto...– Respondió lanzándole una pequeña pero dañina chispa eléctrica de su varita, dejando la mano del anciano con un gran ardor.

El Gnomo cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la mano dañada, y viendo a la chica con cierto miedo.

-Me imagino que no le importara que tome unos cuantos caramelos, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto agarrando una gran cantidad, y el pobre negó con la cabeza, asustado –. Gracias...y...felices vacaciones. Espero que regrese más eficiente. – Se despidió saliendo del local, y reuniéndose con su madre.

Bellatrix le sonrió orgullosa, y se colocó la capa para que no la reconocieran –. Muy bien, engendro. Aprendes rápido, vamos, es hora de gastar y eliminar a unas cuantas personas.

Ambas se adentraron entre la gran muchedumbre, que entraba y salía de las tiendas con rapidez.

-De acuerdo. ¿Jugamos lo de siempre? – Le pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño juego de "Matar, eliminar y dañar" que consistía en quien más haga lo mencionado, ganaba y se daban puntos extra por originalidad...y no ser descubiertas claro.

-No sería una salida de compras divertida de madre e hija si no jugáramos ese juego. – Aclaro sacando su varita y ocultándola entre la larga manga de su gabardina.

-De acuerdo. Esto me servirá de práctica. – Se decía así misma sacando su varita y siguiendo a su madre.

Iracebeth siempre había visto los asesinatos que sus padres hacían, más no había cometido uno propio y si quería ser una mortifaga, tendría que hacerlo.

-Exacto, engendro. Algún día cometerás un verdadero asesinato, y espero que sea cruel y doloroso. – Dijo su madre –. Vi mi víctima, aquí voy. – Lanzo un _"expelliarmus"_ y lanzo una mujer hasta medio metro, haciendo que chocara contra un vidrio, quebrándolo de paso.

-Vaya...– Se sorprendió un poco su hija –. Te doy once puntos (de veinte) si se cayó contra un vidrio y se estrelló contra el suelo. No podemos saber que tan dañada esta, y además pudo sobrevivir a la caída volando en su escoba o algo así, a lo mejor era una animago que se podía trasformar en un ave. – Observaba.

Bellatrix vio a su hija algo molesta pero a la vez sorprendida. A decir verdad su esposo una vez la había entrenado cuando ella no podía por una misión del Señor Tenebroso, seguro y le había enseñado formas efectivas de tortura y asesinato.

-Hnn...Sin duda alguna Rodolphus te enseño bien. – Murmuro para sí misma –. Hay gente alrededor, y algunas gritan en pánico, oh, que dulce sonido, seguramente si salió dañada –. Miro a su hija –. Tu turno, engendro. Veamos que tan bien lo puedes hacer.

-Humm...– Pensó en que podría hacer mientras observaba su entorno, luego vio al conserje que bajaba las escaleras del lugar – ¡Ya se! – Chillo contenta.

Se ocultó tras la pared y lo primero que hizo fue disparar un rayo a las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial, para que así ya los guardias ya no pudieran vigilarles, y luego lanzó un rayo a los focos por donde bajaba las escaleras el señor. Si los vidrios que llovían no lo mataban, lo haría el impacto por las caídas de escalón o su carrito de limpieza.

-Limpieza en las escaleras del pasillo tres. – Bromeó con una sonrisa mientras veía su resultado.

-Muy bien hecho, Iracebeth. – Aplaudió Bellatrix –. Seguramente lo mataste, te doy 19 puntos. Un punto extra por tu broma. – Se carcajeó.

-Sabía que lo haría a la perfección. – Se vanaglorió sin dejar de ver el, ahora, cadáver –. Después de todo aprendí, de la mejor. – La miro con orgullo.

Bellatrix sonrió. – Gracias, gracias, no tienes que recordármelo. – Vio hacia la multitud, y encontró a su próxima víctima, sonriendo con maldad.

Había varias señoras sentadas charlando en una mesa, y a su alrededor había un tumulto de gente con varios polvos fluu de colores. Se acercó a ellos, y cuando estuvo cerca hizo un hechizo para que todos cayeran, ella en el proceso. Hubo unas grandes explosiones de colores, y ella aprovecho para hacer el _"Avada Kedabra"_ a las señoras sentadas, y estas cayeron sin vida al momento.

Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, y volvió junto a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Que hermoso espectáculo...– Expresó viendo encantada a los colores de los polvos que ya se habían mezclado y formado los del arcoíris, además de que los cadáveres de aquellas damas le daba un toque aún más hermoso, o al menos eso pesaba ella –. Que hermosa muerte...– Musitó –Te doy veinte, y dos más por el estilo.

Bellatrix sonrió con auto suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos. – Soy la mejor de entre mi familia, todos son una bola de debiluchos que no saben cumplir. Ahora espero que seas la mejor mortifaga, y aplastes a la vergüenza de hijo de mi querida hermana y a la idiota de hija de la traidora. – Siseó con enojo al recordarlas –. Busca tu víctima y dame un mejor espectáculo.

-¡Si, ama Lestrange! – Bromeó ella con tono firme y saludo militar –. Humm…– Observó de nuevo su entorno y diviso a una joven mujer con traje de ejecutiva, seguramente del ministerio de magia. Sonrío perversamente y se acercó a ella disimuladamente.

La joven pasó por donde estaban los perfumes y vacío una pequeña lata para cambiarla por otra que contenía un líquido de dudosa procedencia. Como era de esperarse, la mujer se roseó un poco de perfume, así que Iracebeth aprovechó y le lanzó un pequeño _"Fiendfyre",_ uno tan pequeño que apenas si se podía ver, pero no dejaba de ser uno de gran poder. Acto seguido, la pobre mujer cayo en llamas, quemándose ya que lo que realmente contenía el frasco era gasolina.

Bellatrix la miro con asombro y orgullo. Se volteó y cubrió su boca, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí...– Comentó tambaleándose un poco, era la primera vez que lo convocaba en algo que no era practica.

-Eso fue impresionante, engendro. – Aplaudió, aun contemplando la escena mientras todos rodeaban e intentaban ayudar a la mujer, algunos gritando del terror –. Te doy veinte puntos y cinco extra por creatividad y crueldad.

-Además era una asquerosa mujer del ministerio de magia...– Viéndola con odio y repulsión, recordando que ellos fueron los que sentenciaron a sus padres a Azkaban, quitándole así el cariño y amor familiar que tanto quería.

-Hnn, esos asquerosos del ministerio...– Siseó con odio su progenitora. Entonces, algo capto su atención, y sonrió con crueldad –. Creo que acabamos de encontrar a nuestras queridas sangres sucias.

Cerca de ellas, los Wesley y Hermione caminaban con alguna bolsas, viendo con horror las muertes a su alrededor.

-Esas asquerosas...–Escudriño la niña observando a las menores con odio y rabia, pues eran sus archi-nemesis del colegio.

-Hnn...Creo que me toca a mí. – Bellatrix sonrió con maldad y se camuflajeó entre unas personas que pasaban por su lado. Alzo su varita discretamente, y lanzo un hechizo _"Cruciatus"_ en su dirección, sin embargo, el hechizo falló cuando ellas se movieron más rápidamente, y el hechizo cayó en un joven, que rápidamente se retorció del dolor.

-Fallaste. – Sonó en un tono de broma de la boca de su hija.

-Cállate, engendro. – Gruñó enojada. Preparó nuevamente su varita, y la apuntó a Hermione –. Bombarda. – Susurró con una sonrisa cruel, imaginándose como ella explotaría en mil pedazos, y sin embargo, Hermione se movió, y el hechizo recayó en una tienda cercana, explotando y – posiblemente –, matando a aquellos que estuvieron dentro o cerca.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte mi turno. – Resopló Iracebeth calmadamente.

Bellatrix gruño, regresando con su hija –. Bien, engendro, veamos si tú lo puedes hacer mejor.

Ella sonrío frívolamente y se acercó sigilosamente a Ginny, lanzando un rayo que impactó con un letrero que caía sobre Ginny, quien cayó sobre Hermione, quien luego aterrizo en la señora Wesley, y así todos esos traidores caían sucesivamente.

Luego volvió hacia su madre con tranquilidad – ¿Sabes? ratas tan asquerosas como ellas merecen que su tortura sea más lenta y prolongada. – Le explicó con una sonrisa sádica y mirada fría y atemorizante.

Bellatrix la miró, y alzó su varita. – Depulso. – Las chicas, que intentaban levantarse, fueron lanzadas potentemente, chocando contra paredes, quebrando cristales o cayendo encima de otras personas.

Iracebeth se quedó callada observando sus trucos, hasta el momento eran limitados, solo conocía Stupefacta y el Fiendfyre, y el segundo todavía le costaba mucho trabajo y energía de manejar.

Bellatrix aún no estaba conforme con la contemplación de pánico que comenzaba a llenar las calles. Sin embargo, antes de poder realizar algo más, aurores comenzaron a llegar, lo que obligó a ella a maldecir entre dientes y tomar la mano de su hija –. Larguémonos, engendro. – Volteó una última vez, y alzo la varita –. Bombarda máxima. – El lugar tuvo una gran explosión, creando distorsión para que ellas pudieran escapar.

-¿Aurores, no? – Dedujo su hija viendo rápidamente la escena anterior.

-Exacto, no podíamos irnos sin dejarles un pequeño regalito. Aun no es momento de acabarlos, ya después podremos torturarlos todo lo que queramos. – Sonrió con crueldad

Su hija asintió. – Y no te preocupes, madre, yo misma me encargare de esas sangre sucias, y el Señor Oscuro y tu tendrán sus cabezas en charola de plata para la cena...– Le aseguraba sonriendo sádicamente, y con cierto toque de locura combinado con crueldad, mientras se imaginaba la sangre de ellas en sus manos.

-No sabes lo orgullosa que me ponen esas palabras, Iracebeth. – Anunció, siguiendo su camino hasta su casa.

La niña sonrió y caminó junto a su madre. – Ah, por cierto, antes de la confusión tome este vestido para ti. – Le enseñó un elegante vestido arreglado de forma provocativa color vino.

Bellatrix lo tomó con fascinación, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – Sin duda una pieza muy elegante. – Miró a su hija y le sonrió de lado –. Tienes buen ojo, engendro. Sin duda alguna me queda.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Rodolphus se encontraba sentado en la mesa. – ¿Dónde habían estado? – Preguntó sin interés.

-Buenas noches, Padre. – Saludó dulcemente la niña – ¿Hay algo nuevo en el diario? – Preguntó observando lo que su padre leía e ignorando la pregunta de este.

-No. – Las miró con una ceja alzada –. Pero debo suponer que mañana si lo habrá.

Bellatrix sonrió. – Digamos que hemos causado que haiga una noticia interesante.

-Lamento que te lo hayas perdido, Padre, pero...solo fuimos de compras. – Le bromeó –. Tu sabes,_ "cosas de chicas" – _Le explico mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente por el cuello.

-Bien, supongo que Bellatrix y yo iremos a recorrer las calles, tú sabes, _"cosas de adultos"._

Bellatrix rodó los ojos, y sin decir nada, subió a su habitación.

-Ah, ¿Ósea que me darán un hermanito? – Cuestionó divertida y haciéndose la inocente.

Bellatrix paró en seco en las escaleras, y Rodolphus se le quedo mirando –. Hnn...No suena tan mala idea. Un sirviente más para Lord Voldemort y un digno Black.

-Si se les ocurre hacer _"eso" – _Los miró con rabia –. Les juro que por mi sola aprendo el _"Avada kedrava"_ y lo eliminare...– Les advirtió controlando su expresión facial para no mostrar celos.

-Hnn... ¿Celosa? – La mueca burlona de su madre le hizo saber que la había descubierto –. Te dejaría hacerlo si él fuera un sucio traidor, tal como la inútil de Andrómeda. – La miro con advertencia –. Fuera de eso, te pondría un _Cruciatus_ que te dejaría como los Longbotton. – Sonrió sádicamente al recordar a la pareja que había torturado hasta dejarlos en el hospital aun hoy en día.

-No necesitamos a alguien más aquí, yo sola puedo. – Apretó los puños –. Yo soy la hija de los más famosos torturadores del mundo mágico...yo sola puedo y no necesito un bobo hermanito. – Se volteó para encararla –. Además, ¿tu porque lo defiendes? ¿Acaso quieres tener hijos? Si mal no recuerdo yo fui un embarazo no deseado, ¡Por eso me llamas engendro! – Le reclamó dolida.

Bellatrix torció los labios, mirándola impasible. – Si, tienes razón. No fuiste deseada. Fue un completo error, pero debo decir que al menos sirvió para darle a Mi señor una sirvienta digna, como toda Black. – Rió –. No quiero tener hijos, aunque si resultara ser un gran mortifago de gran poder, lo haría. Pero si resultara ser un asqueroso traidor lo mataría por mi propia mano. – La miró con frialdad –. Y no pienses que no lo haría contigo si deshonras a la familia Black, o le fallas a Mi señor, engendro. – Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, dejando a su esposo e hija solos.

Iracebeth río locamente mientras lloraba, luego se volteó a ver a su padre –. No necesitan más hijos, conmigo basta...– Cruzó la puerta de su casa y la abrió dispuesta a salir.

-Iracebeth...– Llamó Rodolphus, y suspiro en frustración. Él no era bueno en ese tipo de situaciones, mucho menos le gustaban, pero al menos debía hacer algo para evitar futuros conflictos entre su mujer y su hija –. Aunque no hayas sido planeada y mucho menos deseada, debes saber que eres un orgullo para nuestra familia, y nos has demostrado ser una digna hija para nosotros.

No era bueno con las palabras, y no pretendía serlo, pero al menos debía manejarlas correctamente para evitar algún daño.

Su hija se quedó callada por unos instantes –. No quiero un hermano ni hermana porque...– Tragó con dificultad –… Tal vez a él o ella lo quieran más que a mí...tal vez a él o ella mamá si lo ame, y si le de ese cariño maternal que yo tanto quiero...– Le confesó tratando de no llorar ni sonar vulnerable, jamás se perdonaría si sus padres o el Señor Tenebroso la miraran así.

-Tu madre jamás llegara a amar a alguien que no sea Lord Voldemort. – Dijo con frialdad –. Nosotros apenas y llegamos a tener afecto, si tenemos otro hijo, no creas que recibirá amor o cariño maternal, Bellatrix no sabe de eso y mucho menos le importa. Lo único que ella quiere es servirle a su señor y darles sirvientes fieles y poderosos. – Se levantó de su silla, caminando escaleras arriba –. Deberías sentirte honrada y feliz de que al menos te reconozco como hija y la hagas sentir orgullosa. – Dejó a su hija sola, el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose, siendo el único sonido en ese sepulcral silencio.

Iracebeth suspiro triste, su padre tenía razón. Oh bueno, al menos eso parecía, aunque ella desearía que no. De repente vio la sala de entrenamientos, si lograba hacer un _"Crucio"_ _"Avada kedavra" _o _"Imperio",_ lo que sea, ella seguramente tendría el cariño de su madre. Si, tenía que ser una digna hija suya, seguramente ella era el problema, todavía no se esforzaba lo suficiente...aún no era una Lestrange…

…_Ni Black digna de ser su hija._

**/Aww…solo tengo dos cosas que decir: ya esta perdiendo cordura jejeje (¿apenas?),2. ¡Ya no me siento tan segura en los centros comerciales y no aceptaré muestras gratis de perfume! D: Sin mas que decir me despido con una ultima petición ¡Recomienden el fic enserio necesito comentarios esta sección siempre me deja nerviosa y pienso "¿les gusto?"…"¿Estubo mas feo que los caramelos con** **sabor a vomito?"…¡Por favor no me dejen morir! T-T./**

**Agradecimientos especiales a :Tsukimine12 la beta y la co-creadora del fic **


	4. Los frutos del trabajo duro

**La extraña vida de la familia Lestrange**  
><strong><br>/Enserio lamento no haberlo continuado antes…tenía el fic echo desde hace un chin…emm desde hace mucho xD pero no lo subí por querer dedicarme a otros proyectos xD/**

**Discraimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y no gano nada al hacer esto**

Iracebeth se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento, cuyo entorno era oscuro y siniestro, con poca luz...como era de esperarse de los Lestrange.

-¡Crucio! – Gritó sacando su varita y dirigiéndola hacia uno de los maniquís de entrenamiento.

Pero no pasaba nada...

-Agh, debo conseguirlo...soy una Lestrange...futura mortifaga e hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange...– Se presionaba mientras lanzaba distintos hechizos mortales y de alto nivel una y otra vez.

.

En el cuarto del matrimonio Lestrange, Rodolphus se encontraba entre frustrado y cansado. La relación entre su esposa y su hija era bastante complicada, lo cual lo irritaba un tanto, ahora tenía que hablar con su mujer para intentar arreglar las cosas y que no hubiera un desastre entre ellas. Vio a su mujer, estando recostada en su cama con la espalda hacía él, aunque él sabía que no estaba dormida.

-Bella...– La llamó –. Bellatrix, háblame. Sé que estas despierta. – Le insistió estando recargado en una de las paredes de la recamara, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? – Gruño sin darse la vuelta o abrir los ojos.

-Dime porqué eres así con ella. – Le pedía en el tono duro pero a la vez suave que tanto lo distinguía.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? – Cuestionó ella –. Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no llegaría a amar a ese engendro o a alguien más que no fuera mi señor. Ella será una futura mortifaga que será digna de mi señor, no pienso hacer que sea un fracaso para la familia Black. – Comentó con frialdad.

-Sabes que la única razón por la que está de nuestro lado es por ti, Bella. – Le dijo con seriedad –. Ella es como tú, no le tiene miedo al señor tenebroso, ¿no lo notaste? Cuando vino, su presencia le hizo calma y la impresionó, si no es por ti no tendría las mismas metas que nosotros. – Le explicó.

-¿Por mí? – Se dio la vuelta, sin mirarlo –. Entonces tendré que usar eso a mi favor, después de todo...no hare que mi hija sea una asquerosa traidora, antes la elimino con mis manos. – Susurró con una sonrisa sádica –. Mientras ella continúe como va, todo estará bien. Se gana mi orgullo, eso debería bastar, por como tú sabrás...jamás llegare a amarla. Mi único amor es Lord Voldemort, que el engendro no se haga falsas esperanzas. – Dijo de forma fría.

-Bien, solo espero que no la empujes a traicionarnos, pues la repudiaras. Pero a los ojos de nuestro Señor seguirá siendo nuestra hija, y tú fallo si llega a decepcionarlo. –Recalcó eso ultimo –. Y no creo que tener más hijos sea la solución, después de todo ya no puedes tener más. – Le recordó duramente –. Así que se decente con esta.

-No es como si realmente hubiera querido tener otro, no lidiaría con un mocoso más, suficiente tengo con ella. El engendro me costó mucho trabajo, pero al menos lo retribuye con su servicio y poder, deja en ridículo al idiota de mi sobrino y me hace sentir orgullo de que al menos valió la pena tenerla. – Tembló ligeramente. – Me encargare de que no nos falle, mi Señor no me lo perdonaría, y decente es lo que he intentado ser con ella. – Lo miro de reojo –. Te has suavizado, Rodolphus.

-Al Parecer no soy el único – Le respondió, a lo que ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia –. Por lo que veo ya te olvidaste de cuando la tuviste en brazos después de dar a luz, ¿no? – Le contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona –. Sí que te veías muy linda con ella en brazos, esperando que se durmiera.

Bellatrix tomo su varita y la apunto al cuello de Rodolphus, claramente enojada –. No te confundas, gusano. Solo pensaba en la poderosa que la haría para que mi señor tuviera un sirviente, nada más. – Siseó con furia –. Ahora lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu asquerosa presencia en mi habitación. – Masculló bajando la varita levemente.

-¿Eso se significa que el amo vendrá a verte? – Le retó burlonamente.

Bellatrix abrió la boca, dispuesta a lanzarle unas cuantas palabras y un par de maldiciones, pero el sonido debajo de su casa le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué demonios...? – Se colocó en pie, asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Tú crees que allá sido la niña? – Le cuestionó Rodolphus viendo a los ojos de su esposa.

-Más le vale que no haya roto nada. – Y sin embargo… – ¿Esas son maldiciones?

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, seguida de su esposo. Fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde montones de luces resplandecían por la habitación. – ¡¿Qué demonios esta...?! – Y sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver la escena frente a ella.

-¡Madre, Padre, lo logre! ...bueno, casi...aún no logro hacer un Avara Kedavra. – Dijo en un murmullo –. Pero logré hacer el Crucio y perfeccionar el Fiendfyre al grado que pueda ser más grande...y...– Su hija estaba ensangrentada de brazos debido al esfuerzo, con la ropa desgatada, flaqueando de las piernas y con signos de agotamiento seguro por entrenar sin descansar.

-Iracebeth, ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – Rodolphus miró a su alrededor. Todo el lugar se encontraba destrozado, los maniquís completamente destruidos, cenizas de fuego manchando las paredes y el suelo – ¡¿Lo hiciste para impresionar a tu madre?! – Exclamó alterado.

-¿Que te pareció, querida Madre? Enserio me esforcé y trate de dar mi ciento diez por ciento. Quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mi y que vieras que soy una digna hija tuya. –Expresó la niña dirigiéndose a Bellatrix, ignorando lo que su progenitor había dicho.

Bellatrix no pronunciaba palabra alguna, simplemente miraba maravillada el caos que era su sala. ¿De verdad aquella mocosa había echo todo eso? Bellatrix sonrió torcidamente. – Para ser un engendro, me dejaste muy impresionada. – Caminó examinando su alrededor, tomando del suelo el resto de los maniquís quemados o destrozados. – Mmmm...Me imagino esto siendo los miserables sangre sucias o del Ministerio. – Apretó con fuerza el pedazo, su sonrisa ensanchándose de forma maniaca –. Sería un gran espectáculo que ver. – Volteó a ver a su hija –. Me complace tu progreso, Iracebeth, sin duda alguna eres una Black. Espero pronto logres el Avara Kedavra.

-Claro que si lo lograre madre. – Le aseguraba, aunque con algo de miedo en su mirada. Hacía tiempo su tía Narcissa le dijo que era imposible aprenderlo por uno mismo, que alguien tenía que enseñarle.

¿Pero quién?, No le pediría ayuda a sus tíos, eso sería denigrarse. ¿La escuela? NUNCA, además ese era un hechizo imperdonable, por lo tanto prohibido. Solo le quedaba pedir ayuda a sus padres...

-Madre... ¿tú crees que podrías…? – Comenzó nerviosamente –. Bueno, tu sabes...yo quiero ser como tú y quien mejor que la mejor de todas para enseñarme eso y...– Mientras decía eso su apariencia cambiaba. Sus ojos se ponían azules y su cabello rubio y rizado.

-Iracebeth...– Susurró su padre, viéndola con cierto asombro.

-¿Pasa algo, Padre? – Inquirió confusa, sin percatarse de lo que le sucedía.

Bellatrix la miró con estupor. – Engendro, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-No sé a lo que se refieren. – Les contestó confusa.

Bellatrix tomó un mechón de su pelo y se lo mostró. – ¿Ahora quieres copiar el estilo de Narcissa?

Su hija abrió los ojos como platos en ese momento. Su pelo…su preciado pelo…

-Mi cabello...– Murmuró con entre shock y pánico, que no era propio de ella –. Mi hermoso y perfecto cabello…– Decía alterada – ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿No saben que el cabello es el tesoro de una mujer?! – Hizo pausa unos segundos –…Eso y los vestidos, linaje, poder e inteligencia...– Frunció el ceño – ¡¿Quién demonios fue el grandísimo miserable que me hizo esto?! – Chillaba – ¡Quien haya sido le cortare la cabeza y su cuerpo lo hare estallar!

Bellatrix comenzó a reírse de forma histérica, Rodolphus la miro con burla –. Tu sola lo hiciste, Iracebeth, así que no creo que seas capas de cortarte la cabeza o hacerte explotar.

-¿Enserio lo hice yo? – Preguntó incrédula – ¿Pero… cómo? – Su mente se puso en blanco, y entonces su estado volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso, engendro? – Le preguntó su madre dejando de reírse – ¿Acaso eres un metamorfoga como la inútil de la hija de Andrómeda?

-¿La señora traidora tiene una metamorfoga como hija? – Dijo sorprendida, al parecer ella no sabía nada de eso. A decir verdad ni le interesaba. Era una traidora y eso era lo único que ella necesitaba saber para odiarla.

Rodolphus recordó en esos momentos lo que su esposa le conto sobre el asesinato de la mujer del ministerio de magia...su hija era igual a ella momentos antes, solo le faltaba altura y más edad.

-Te transformaste en la misma mujer del ministerio. – Decidió decir Rodolphus – ¿Por qué?

-Padre...te respeto y todo, pero algunas veces me preocupa tu notoria falta de atención. – Se dirigió a él con mirada incrédula –. Ya te dije que ni yo misma lo sé. – Le respondió tratando de sonar lo más educadamente posible, pero con un claro tono de burla.

Bellatrix volvió a reír, mirando a su marido con superioridad –. Parece que no soy la única que piensa que eres un idiota.

Rodolphus la fulmino con la mirada, pero antes de decir algo, ella comenzó a hablar –. Engendro, parece que eres una metamorfoga, sin duda una habilidad útil para el nuestro señor, al menos has desarrollado algo útil aparte de la perfección de tus técnicas. – Sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Enserio, Madre, esta habilidad te es útil?! – Paró en seco –. Digo...al Señor Tenebroso. – Corrigió sonriente.

Rodolphus la miro unos momentos, pero no dijo nada.

-Así es, engendro, seguro cuando te encomienden una misión esto será más que útil, y el Señor confiara en nosotras más que en nadie. – Sonrió de tan solo imaginárselo –. Que gran orgullo sentiré.

Su esposo noto la forma en la que su mujer hablo "Nosotras".

-Ansío el día en que el Señor Tenebroso reine en el mundo mágico con la ayuda del gran poder que tenemos nosotras las Black. – Le respondió Iracebeth con una sonrisa fría y mirada sádica a su madre.

Bellatrix comenzó a reír histéricamente –. No tendremos que esperar mucho, nuestro Señor acabará con los sangre sucia y los asqueroso Muggles, y la pureza volverá a reinar. – Bellatrix la miró por unos segundos, una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro –. Aparte de tu nueva habilidad, lo satisfaceremos más si aprendes el Avara Kedavra.

Rodolphus la miro por el rabillo del ojo – ¿Piensas enseñárselo ya? – Su mujer asintió.

-¡Oh, madre, pero que felicidad! – Chilló contenta la niña – Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el Señor Tenebroso reine y llegue por fin el día en que puedas respirar aire puro sin ningún rastro de muggle o traidor. – Le aseguró –. Y les hare pagar por haberte encerrado, esa mujer solo fue el principio, matare a eso asquerosos ancianos del ministerio uno por uno...– Sonrió con crueldad.

Bellatrix le sonrió a su hija, y le palmeó la cabeza. – Tus palabras me complacen, Iracebeth. Eres una digna hija Lestrange. – Su sonrisa se amplió entonces –. Utilicemos a tu inútil padre como primera víctima del...– Para cuando volteó, no había siquiera rastro de él –. Cobarde. – Susurró con el ceño fruncido.

-Madre, ¿crees que Draco este despierto a esta hora? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, pero el tono de su voz claramente denotaba maldad y sadismo.

-Si no lo está, pronto nos aseguraremos de que nunca más lo este. – Sonrió con locura, y ambas se dirigieron a la chimenea, dejando caer los polvos fluu, gritando "Mansión Malfoy!"

_Sin duda aquel entrenamiento sería muy divertido._

_._

Mientras tanto, Rodolphus una vez que se aseguró de que su familia se fuera, suspiró con alivio y pidió a uno de los elfos una copa de vino, mientras decía _"Por fin paz, y tranquilidad"_ dicho eso se sentó a leer su amado periódico.

Era lo que menos merecía al soportar a las dos sádicas y crueles de su esposa y su hija, ¿no?

**/Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les parece que Iracebeth también sea una metamorfaga?, creo que una villana que pueda transformarse en cualquier persona será algo digno de ver ¿no?, quiero agradecer a Tsukimine12 por ayudarme/**


End file.
